Nylus
Nylus is one of the countries of planet Nakti. Located in the southern regions, west of Abun, and tucked to the Eastern part of the Risel peninsula'. '''The capital of Nylus is '''Tureng', from which the Lord of the State runs the country. As means to maintain a seamless relationship in trade and commerce with Nylus' main alley, Abun, the country's local currency is also Sid, ''' and its main language is the Nylusegia, a dialect created with categorized alpha-numerics in mind; but many of its citizens tend to speak Abunese casually or in business. The current ruler of Nylus is the head of the Otomasha Clan Benga Ra Otto, a hardened war veteran that struggled to keep his country in one piece under the once oppressive rule of Abunese empire. But now in his late 60s, he maintains a steady relationship with the Kingdom of Abun as their biggest alley. While the Ustran Tokaya are the predominate race in Nylus, over the centuries Tokaya were more accepted and even encouraged to take up residence in Nylus to take advantage of its fish trade and harbors. '''The origins of Nylus During Nakti's earliest recorded civilization the region know as Nylus started out as a series of port villages occupying the coastlines of the Phawtan Ocean and the Yerui Sea. Each village is occupied by a single clan, whose power and influence was based on how much fish each port village can gather from the ocean. But after over 600 years of this kind of power structure soon started causing problems for the villages, those that don't have as much fish were starting to venture further and further out to sea most of which never return, and those with the most fish have had a hard time between getting rid of them, or keeping them only have to put up with their terrible odor. A change had to made. During a period called the central gathering, when the leaders from each village gather by the side of lake Vatonga to discuss the balance of power, all the village leaders come to the agreement that the system of a fish based economy was no longer sustainable. It is unknown which leader proposed the new idea, but it was one that all the leaders agree on. The idea being to unite all the clans into one big nation, and after a 12 year period of declaration and signatures, the nation of Nylus was born. The name Nylus is theorized to be a combination of the Nylusegia words Nysha, which means turtle; and Lus, which means tail. This theory came about from how the Risel peninsula is thought to be shaped like a giant turtle and that Nylus is located right at its tail. This theory has never been proven though. The Abunese Empiral Occupation Era During a warring period between Nylus and some of the western clans in the Abunese territories, Nylus fell under Abunese rule. It was a time of oppression and indoctrination; Nylusian conservatives were systematically exiled from the capital while younger Nylusians were beginning to accept the new ways of the Abunese, in religious practices, economics and language. Nylus Culture Though the country views itself as separate from the Abunese empire, they have many practices influenced by the kingdom of Abun. Abunese legacies and influences. Nylus' technology and architecture is based on a mix of their ancient practices and the best traits of Abunese practices. Ancient Nylusan technological and architectural practices and the changes they've undergone. In Nylus, innovation and discovery is greatly rewarded. Examples of the Nylusan innovative greats. Fauna (The ones marked with * are indigenous to Nylus) Category:Countries Category:Nylus Category:WIP